Some party
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: These are all mini series and one shots about Taang! But chaper one is a Zutara. It goes along with the story, though.
1. Party I

Zuko stretched and covered his eyes with his hands as the sun woke him up. He had a serious hangover. He finally opened his eyes and gasped. He was back at his hotel room in the inn he was staying at. It was covered in party stuff. Empty bottles of alcohol, bags filled of agni knows what, and it looked like eh mist have struggled into his room because a desk was knocked over and his clothes were strewn across the floor. He sighed and laid back down. Toph sure can throw a party, but he had to remind himself to never go to one again. The fire lord rolled over, wanting to sleep for the rest of the day. His body made contact with something soft, and warm. He opened his eyes to the woman laying next to him in his bed. She opened her eyes at the same time. They both screamed. Katara rolled away from him, dragging a blanket with her. They both fell to the floor. Zuko managed to get his pants on. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Katara yelled.

"_Your_ bed? You're in _my _room!" he said standing up. Katara wrapped her naked body in a sheet and turned to face Zuko. Her head was spinning. "What happened? I mean…..did we….." she trailed off. "I think so. Zuko said. Katara sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from Zuko. "I cannot believe this. What happened last night?" she asked, trying to break the thickening tension.

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "But that was some party."


	2. Party II

Aang woke up groggy. Toph threw one hell of a party last night. He kept his eyes closed. For some reason, he had a very bad headache. He felt something soft, but very small, laying on his chest. He opened his eyes to see long, dark hair spilled over his chest. He then realized he was naked. "Uh…" was all he could manage to say. Aang began to panic. He had never had sex before, and he knew this would cause some sort of terrible outrage if the small young woman laying on him would say anything. His heart began to pound. He didn't know who this woman was, but she was very beautiful. Toph stretched, hoping for more sleep to take her. _Man, I sure can party._ She thought to herself. She then realized her current position. _Who does this loser think he is? Wait…I recognize that heart beat._ She turned slowly to put her hand on the strangers chest.

"AANG?!?!" She shrieked. "TOPH?!? " Aang yelled, just as surprised. "Holy crap! What the hell did we do?!" Toph said. She tried to sit up, but Aang shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…please don't move to much." Aang said, blushing. "Why?" Toph demanded.

"Well, it's the morning, and your sitting on my…" he trailed off, hoping that Toph took the hint. "Oh…sorry." She said. She tried to slide off again, but Aang grabbed her arm. "Not helping!" he said through clenched teeth. He started breathing heavily. "Well what the hell do you want be to do? Because I'm not staying like this." She said. She wrapped the covers around herself and stood from the bed. "Hey!" Aang said. "Oh please, must we go through this again? I'm blind!!! You can run around naked all you want, and it wont make a difference to me."

"Toph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….well…you know." He said.

"Aang, can we please discuss this quieter? My head is killing me." Toph said. "What happened last night?"


	3. Party III

"Whooo! That was one hell of a party," Sokka said coming down the stairs to where the gaang was staying in Ba Sing Se. "I'll say," Suki agreed. "Way to go Toph. People will be talking about that forever!"

"Sokka, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but could you please thank me a little quieter?" Toph said. She was seated at the table next to Katara. Aang and Zuko sat on the other side. "Are you okay?" Suki asked. "You seem a little…keyed-up."

"Its just a hangover." Toph lied. She was extremely embarassed and tired, her head was pounding and her body was sore. It was bad enough she had lost her virginity to the avatar over night, and niether of them remembered how it happened, but it was even worse that she may have missed the best party ever given, and she was too hungover to even think about it. "Seriously, you should really lay off the alcohol." Sokka said. "Although I am impressed. I've never seen someone your size chug that much liquor and be able to walk away from it."

"Sokka, what the hell are you talking about?" Toph asked.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, but I'd love for you to tell me. Just very, very quietly." She said.

"I don't remember either," Katara said. All she remembered was waking up next to Zuko, both of them panicking, and them vowing to never tell anyone. "It never happened," she said to him. "It never happened," he agreed.

"Well," Suki said. "Katara danced for about five hours, even after the music turned off, Toph chugged her body weight cactus juice, and Aang just stood there like he was having an outer body experience."

Toph burst out laughing. "Oh man!" she said between breaths. "I would have loved to see that!"

"Well, you don't even know the half of it. Where to begin….."

********The night before********

"This has to be the absolute lamest party ever." Toph said. She was sitting at a table in the ball room at the palace. "Why the hell did you have to tell my parents?" she asked Katara. "I didn't tell them, they were bound to find out anyway." Katara said.

"Yeah, well now we're stuck here with all their boring friends." Sokka added. They all sighed. Toph was waiting for all the 'old people' to leave so her plan could begin. "Oops! Dropped something," She said. She ducked under the table and opened a box. It had a snake in it. "You're going to help me tonight, little guy." She said. She placed it on the ground and felt it slither away. _Now we can have some fun._ She thought. It wasn't long before she heard a woman scream.

"Is this what kind of place we go to enjoy ourselves? What a disgrace! I'm leaving!" she yelled. She marched away, followed by many of the noblemen and many other rich guests. All that were left was the gaang, some people they had nkown from their travels throughout the world, the majority of whom were teenagers. "Now what?" Zuko asked. Everything was at a standstill. Even the music had stopped. "And why'd you ask us to wear something else under our clothes?" Aang said. Toph stood from her seat and climbed to the top of the table. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" she yelled, ripping of her kimono to reveal a form fitting, pale green tunic, much like her fire nation clothes. The live band started to play a louder, more crazier song. All the waiters ripped of their formal clothes and ducked under the table, pulling out large kegs of cactus juice. A loud cheer was heard from the crowd as they began to dance. "Come on!" Toph said. "Rule number one, if your parents find out about your wild crazy party…always have a back up plan." She said, and disappeared into the crowd.

*****two hours later*****

"GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!" The crowd yelled as Toph finished her drink before the older, and definitely larger man did. She slammed her cup on the table, the crowd went crazy. "Yes!" she said, and staggered away from them, ducking as coins flew towards her for winning a bet. She walked clumsily towards a table and poured herself another drink. "I think you've had enough." Aang said taking the glass from her and sitting it down.

"Oh yeah?" she slurred. "Well you can just…..shutup!" she challenged. "Come on twinkle toes." She said lifting the glass again. "Live a little! Go flirt, have a drink! We might not be able to do this ever again!" she said.

"I don't drink." Aang told her. "Aang, you're seventeen years old. And the avatar. I'm surprised you weren't an alcoholic when I joined you guys," Toph said.

He looked around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and he didn't like standing up against the wall while people were having fun. "Well, maybe one. But just one." He warned Toph. He knew how she liked to push people. He picked up the rejected drink and look a sip. "Ugh, it burns."

"Its supposed to do that! Come on, you call that a drink? That was pathetic!" Toph said. She pushed the drink towards Aangs mouth and punched him in the back so he had to swallow. "There we go. There might be some man in you after all."

"Toph, you're drunk. I think you should go home." Aang said. "No! You don't know what I had to do to get this thing organized!" she whined. "Please Aang? Let me stay!" she begged.

"Alright. But only for a few more minutes." He said.

*****meanwhile*****

Katara leaned against the balcony and looked up at the full moon. She sighed happily. The party was fun, but it was a little too crazy for her liking. She hadn't know what she was drinking, but the fresh air helped clear her head. She heard the door slide open. "Oh, I didn't know you were out here." Zuko said.

"S'okay. Just enjoying the view," she said. A giggle burst through her lips. "What?" he asked. "Its nothing," she said. _Damn cactus juice,_ she thought. "Are you drunk?" he asked her. "Nope. What makes you say that?" Katara giggled again. Zuko leaned in towards her and inhaled. "You are drunk. Funny, I thought you would be the only sober person here," he teased. "What, are you the drunk fairy or something?" she said, laughing again. "Yup, your wasted. Come on. Lets get you out of here." He said. He began weaving his way through the throngs of people when the band changed songs. Katara stopped walking. "Dance with me," she said, taking his hand and turning towards the dance floor. Katara danced close to his body, enjoying the heat that emanated from him. _Loosen up, fire lord,_ he thought to himself. _This may be your last chance to have some fun. _After dancing for a while Katara found herself staring into his fierce, golden eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed him. It was deep, and passionate, even in the middle of a room filled with possibly intoxicated people. She broke away from him breathing heavily. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Its alright." Zuko said. "You wanna get out of here?"

Katara only nodded.

*****a little later*****

Toph and Aang tried to support each other as they walked unsteadily back to the inn. "That was a lot of –hiccup- fun," Toph said. Her words, hardly understandable. "It really was." Aang said. They swayed from side to side until they reached their destination. "Remind me to _never _–hiccup- drink with you, ever again." Aang said. He crawled up the stairs, slinging Toph over his shoulder. He sat her down on her bed. "G'night…" he slurred from having too many drinks. He ended up falling on top of her.

"You know what?" she said.

"What?" came his muffled response. "Why do people always have to jump to conclusions about us? I mean, we're just friends." She said. Aang looked up and stared into her face.

"Right," he said.

"I mean, so what if we spend time together like, everyday. You're my best friend!" she said. "You're my best friend too." Aang replied. He stared into her pale green eyes, brushing away her dark, silky hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. "And we can do whatever we want." She said. "Exactly," Aang agreed. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Its not like we're bad people," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bending her face up to his. She sighed dreamily. "Right," Aang said, rolling over, pulling Toph on top of him. "We're just good friends," he said. He moved his mouth from Toph's, and began kissing her neck. "_Really _good friends," Toph agreed, her breathing ragged. She moaned quietly when Aang's hands began to roam her body. "Aang…" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said. Aang's hands went to cup her face. "I love you, too." He said.

From then on, their night continued in ecstasy. Every kiss, every touch made them want each other even more. It was like their minds were combined, every sensual movement melting into another. Their bodies moving, breathing as one. The tenderness of Aang's touch made all the pain, and confusion and embarrassment go away. Aang's muscular arms wrapped gently around her, sweat glistening from both their bodies. "You're beautiful," Aang whispered to her, as she moaned into his ear.

Right next door, a similar action was going on between a water bending master and the fire lord.

********

"Actually, i think you covered it, Suki." Sokka said. "Yup. Thats it. You guys go nuts when you get drunk. Although, it was pretty funny to watch," the kyoshi warrior said.

~*~*~*~*~

**But alas, parting is such sweet sorrow. Hey folks! i'm back with an all new story. and guess what? You're reading it! But unfortunatley, this is the third and final installment of the 'party' mini series. (crowd awww's) but the show's not over! be sure to check in every couple of days to see a brand new mini series! Just let me clear some things up before i let you go. First, kids, if your under the age, dont drink. (dodges tomatoes) hey! i mean it!!! Dont drink and fly your bison, because believe it or not, sobriety checkpoints are posted all over the sky. An airbending officer will stop you and you will be arrested. "Miss, do you realize you were flying 50 miles over the cloud limit?"**

**"Uh...no?" checks for wallet. curses because its still at Tophs party. "Miss, i'm gonna need you to step off the glider."**

**Can Toph throw a party or what? I know your probably like 'this is the lamest story ever' but if you werent paying attention in the summary, I WAS BORED!!! oh, and dont have sex with your best friend. It'll ruin the relationship. dont do it unless your ready to face the consequences and until you are ready. or unless your best friend is Edward Cullen. Or Taylor Lautner. I mean, face it, I would totally do him. Umm, so enough about my part mistakes (j/k! i'm fifteen) i have some wonderful news. Avatar is making a live action movie, rumored to be released july 2010. And you wont guess who's playing Sokka. Jackson Rathbone!!! What do you mean you dont know who that is?!?! Its the guy that played Jasper in twilight!! Hello!!!!!!! Whatever, man. I dont own avatar.**


	4. Conflict I

Aang walked up to Katara's locker after school. He nervously waited for her to notice him. "H-hey Katara," he said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, hey Aang," she replied, cheery as usual. "Whats up?"

"Um…I was just wondering if…maybe.. you'd wanna go-"

Katara's cell phone rang. "Oh, hang on." She said. "Hey Suki!.....No its cool…..yeah! that'd be great!....okay…see you tonight!" she snapped her phone shut and put it in her purse. "That was Suki. She wants me to come over tonight to watch 'Dance your ass off'."

"Oh," Aang gulped. "Sounds like fun," he said looking down, flushing.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Katara said.

"I…uh…nevermind." Aang said, turning to leave. As he turned, something pushed him from behind, causing him to fall. He picked up his books, knowing exactly who it was before he even looked up.

"Watch where you're going, Twinkle Toes," Toph Bei Fong said, standing over him with a smirk on her face.

"Toph, why dont you pick on someone your own size? Oh, thats right, no one _is_ your size! How about you grow a couple inches before you start messing with someone who you know you cant take on." Katara said, helping Aang stand up.

"Whatever, slut," she said. "Why cant you ever fight your own battles instead of having your skanky girlfriend stick up for you all the time?" Toph said. She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving an embarrassed Aang, and a fuming Katara.

"Just ignore her, Aang. Soon she'll forget all about you once she figures out she cant mess with you anymore." Katara said.

"Yeah, but she just makes me so angry! I mean, why me? I've never done a thing to her in my entire life!" Aang said. He was sick of Toph always bullying him. She had done it everyday since eigth grade, and they were almost out of tenth!

"Well, some people mistake kindness for weakness. Either that, or she likes you," Katara giggled.

"Ugh, please don't say that. Could you imagine that?" Aang said, gagging.

"Just don't let her get to you," Katara said. "I'll see you later." She walke down the hallway and out the building.

_Man, _Aang thought to himself. _What is Toph's problem?_

~*~*~*

**What **_**is**_** Toph's problem? There will be four chapters to this mini series. I saw the idea in Wolvenfire86's taang fan fic and I thought it was genious. Sorry man. Don't sue!!! But I thought the Toph-bullies-aang thing was just too cute!!! So, I stole it. Once again, sorry. I honestly didn't mean it, but it was kinda too late. You see, I read air and stone a couple of weeks ago, and I forgot about it. Then I had this idea that Toph should bully aang. So I wrote this. Then I got bored and read air and stone again, but then I freaked and saw that air and stone is where I got this idea from!!! Oh no!!! **


	5. Conflict II

Aang walked out of the school building and towards the bike racks. It was a warm, early summer day and he was buzzing with excitement over the upcoming summer. He walked down the line of cruisers and sledgehammers, looking for his 10 speed. But it was gone.

"What the-" Aang thought. Bike thieves usually left the lock, but everything was gone. Aang began to panic, who in the world would steal a bike, _and_ the lock? Only one person's name crept into his mind.

"Looking for something, Twinkle Toes?" a voice said from behind. Toph stood there, a smirk on her face, twirling Aang's padlock around her finger.

"Ugh! Toph, I don't have time for this. Just give me my bike back," Aang said, his patience waning.

"I don't know what your talking about," Toph said, her smile growing wider. It was all a game to her. She knew soon enough that Aang would lose his patience, he'd try to stand up to her, then she would shoot him down. It took all day to get Aang worked up, but by the end of it, his reactions were just classic.

"Toph, why don't you just leave me alone? I've never done anything to you," Aang said.

_Except haunt my dreams everynight,_ Toph thought. "Oh, Aang, you and your crazy imagination," Toph replied walking away.

"Toph!" Aang shouted. He was so sick of her. He marched right up behind her as she turned around. She held back a blush caused by Aangs sudden close proximity.

"What?" she shot back, annoyed. It wasn't fair that Aang made her feel this way. Him and that stupid girl who had an unhealthy obsession with the color blue- it was their fault, not hers.

"I-I just want my bike back. I just want to go home," Aang said, defeated. He had worked his nerve up, but as usual, Toph got him back down again. He didn't know what it was about this girl. She was so short, yet the most intimidating person he had ever met. She was almost an entire head shorter than him.

"Sorry, twinkle toes, looks like your walking," Toph said. She shoved the padlock to Aang's chest, turned on her heel and walked away, laughing.

_What is her problem? _Aang thought. He started out of the parking lot, and began on his long walk home.


	6. Conflict III

Aang trudged to school. He was so upset, and he wanted his bike back. But of course, Toph was always so eager to make his bad day even worse. She pushed him into the lockers whenever she saw him, she threw balls at his head during gym, and in class, she balled up pieces of paper and threw it at his head. Spit balls, punches, threats, Aang was sick of it all.

"Watch it Twinkle Toes," she said, shoving him into another locker. His arm clipped her bookbag, and a little black notebook fell out. He picked it up. He didn't want to give it to her just then, he knew she'd yell at him and embarrass him even more. He stashed it in his locker, planning on anonomously giving it to her later, when a page opened, and something caught his eye. Aang read one page after the other, his face growing beet red.

All over most of the pages in the little book was Aang's name, circled in little hearts. It was Toph's diary! He couldn't believe it. He saw his last name attached to his, over and over. Even though Toph was pure evil, he couldn't help but to be a little flattered. _Toph has a crush on me? No way,_ Aang thought to himself.

He knew that he should just put the diary back somewhere she would find it, and forget about the whole thing. But he couldn't help the ideas of payback that began to form in his mind. He needed to find Sokka, and fast.

XXXXXXX

Aang ran to Sokka and Katara's house after school. It wasn't very long since he was on the track team. He burst through Sokka's room just as Katara was yelling at him for not picking up his clothes.

"You guys have got to see this!!!!" Aang yelled, dropping his bookbag. He opened up Toph's diary and showed them the page with his name all over it.

"Oh my….what is _that?"_ Katara asked.

"It's a diary, I found it today," Aang replied. "Aand you wont believe who it belongs to."

"Well, whoever it is, they sure are in love with you," Sokka said, taking the diary and flipping through the pages. He saw the hearts, little cartoons, and finally the name.

"Holy….Toph?!? Toph is in love with you?!?!" Sokka yelled, his voice climbing an octave. He burst into laughter, holding his sides.

"No way, guys, this isnt funny," Katara said snatching the diary from Sokka who was rolling on the floor.

"A diary is where you keep your inner most secrets, its where you let out everything that's been…..wait….is that supposed to be me?" Katara said. She looked closer at the page, staring at the drawing of her. She was in a skimpier version of her cheerleading uniform, blowing a kiss at a crowd of boys while they were cheering and yelling "Take your top off!"

"Well that's just silly. I don't act like that," Katara said. She continued to flip through the book, reading passages and little doodles of Toph and Aang together.

"Oh man," Sokka said getting up from the floor. "That was funny. But you need to do something to get her back. She kicks your ass like, everyday."

"I don't know. Maybe we can just put it back, and I can ignore her like I always do," Aang suggested.

"Well, look where that gets you. A pint sized pain in the ass, and no bike. Why don't you just tell the principal, or call the police?" Katara said.

"She always lies. They never believe anyone who tells on Toph, an she always gets back at that person with her stupid friends." Aang was afraid of the Hippo, an overwieght kid at there school who failed countless times. He looked more like a teacher than a student, and he repeated enough grades to know as much as one.

"Besides, she can always get her dad to pay off the police. He's like, filthy rich" Aang said.

"Well, you've been bullied long enough," Katara said, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "I've got an idea. You're in student council, right?"

"Yeah," Aang replied.

"So, you have the keys to the office?"

"Where are you going with this?"


	7. Conflict IV

Aang walked into the lunchroom nervously. He didn't know what to expect.

"You'll do fine, Aang. Suki and I will finish things up out here. Just stay calm," Katara said, clutching a large manila envelope. She disappeared behind the door. Aang managed to get into the line, preparing to buy his lunch. Someone pushed him from behind, causing him to stumble forward.

"Oops," Toph said smugly as she brushed past Aang, cutting in front of him. Aang reached for the last chocolate milk, put a pale hand reached out and snatched it before he did.

"You gotta be quicker than that, Twinkle Toes," she said, shaking the milk up in his face.

"Toph, why are you so mean to me?" he asked. He immediately wanted to take it back. He didn't want her to have any suspicions.

_Because I'm wretchedly in love with you. _"Because its fun. Why, are you going to go cry about it to your stupid girlfriend and her mindless brother?" she said, wishing so badly that she could say her true feelings.

"Forget it," Aang said looking down. _You'll never want to see me again once this plan goes through, _he thought. He moved quickly through the line, and sat next to Sokka at their usual set. He nodded without speaking. A sign that his part of the job was done. For a guy who obsesses over meat, Sokka was pretty brilliant with electronics. It was his idea to add a loudspeaker into their ingenious plot.

Katara and Suki entered then. Suki winked at Sokka. He sighed dreamily. Aang kicked his chair.

"Oh, sorry. Was that the signal?" he said, gaining his composure. "Yeah, I think so. Now we only have to wait. You rigged it to the loud speaker, right?" Aang asked, getting more nervous by the minute. Part of him wanted to back out. But the other part wanted him to see the look on Toph's face when she saw what they had in store for her.

"Yup. I cant wait to see how this plays out. It'll be worth it. Trust me," Sokka said.

"Sokka, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, this is public humiliation were talking about."

"Don't tell me your getting cold feet," Sokka said, taking a bite of his meatball sub. "Just think of all the crap she's put you through over the years. Think, does a person like Toph deserve any less?"

Aang glanced over at Toph's table. She was looking disgustedly as the Hippo devoured some type of inedible creation that he'd packed for his lunch. He looked more like a Sumo wrestler, rather than a high school student.

Toph's eyes looked over at him. She was struck for a moment, then smirked and flipped him off.

"Oh, yeah. Toph totally deserves it," Aang said.

XXXXXXX

The rest of lunch passed in a daze for the four students. Aang kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Lunch would be over, including all the other classes that didn't have lunch that period. The entire school would witness Toph Bei Fong's humiliation.

Even though he was excited, Aang knew in his heart it was wrong.

"Phase two is complete," Katara said. She and Suki had the most risky part of Operation: Mean Green tiny Machine as Sokka liked to call it.

"I don't know guys. This just seems…..cruel." Aang said. A cold sweat broke out across his face.

"Aang, the entire school is sick of her crap. We'll be doing everyone a favor," Sokka said. His job wasn't as dangerous as he'd wanted it to be, but it was the most important. The timing was just right.

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of lunch, and other class periods. Aang felt butterflies churn nervously in the pit of his stomach.

"Here we go," Katara said, excitedly. After the bell, came a masked voice. The students filed out into the hall, confused at the sudden message. It said:

"_Dear diary, Aang is so friggin hot! Today, when I pushed him, I accidently brushed his lips. Can you believe it? I touched Aang's actual lips with my hand! I thought I would pass out. I know he's the one. He's the first boy whose ever made me feel this way. He's the one I want to have my first kiss with. He's the one I hope I lose my virginity to. I know that when it happens, it'll be perfect. I can feel it. Deep down, I know I'm falling in love with him."_

Toph froze. She felt her whole body grow stiff as an unidentifiable voice read her diary entries aloud. Over the intercom. To the entire school. Even the teachers. She made her way quickly towards the doors, to find some sort of escape. She was sick, afraid, and relieved all at the same time.

Sick, because the whole school knew a dark secret. Afraid, because every one would think she's a wuss. And relieved, because no one knew it was her diary being read aloud. The masked voice continued to read her more personal diary entries as she walked quickly out the crowded door, to the sound of cheers and laughter. When she exited the cafeteria, she stopped dead in her tracks.

All over the walls, floors and lockers was every thing she'd ever written in that diarl. Blown up, then copied a hundred times over. Everything from her name combined with Aang's, to drawings of the two of them together. Everything was there, for eveyone to see.

Aang was being patted on the back and high fived by many students for winning Toph's heart. He was embarassed, but people werent laughing at him, they were cheering for him. He could tell that they knew he had something to do with this. He watched Toph's reaction as she walked out of the cafeteria, taking in the new 'decorations'.

She picked up a piece of paper from the floor, staring horrified at all her inner most secrets being out there for everyone to see. People laughed louder when she came out of the hallway. People waving the papers in her face. She ran down the hall way and disappeared around the corner.

"Phase three," Suki said. Sokka put his arm around her. "Mission accomplished," he added.

"Not yet. I added a phase four. Just for kicks." Katara said smiling. They walked around the corner, a mob of students had already began to follow Toph, trying to permently keep her mortified face in their minds.

As the large crowd of students gained on Toph, they found _another _hallway filled with more entries. This time, the hall was dedicated to her entries about the people she disliked, and all the mean things she'd done. Toph was at the end of it, trying to open her jammed locker, fighting back tears.

As more students surrounded her, laughing, she became frantic. She yanked her locker open. A tiny explosion released green paint all over her. The crowd laughed harder. She turned around to face them with no where to run, wiping green paint from her eyes.

"What?" Katara said. "She wears it all the time, so I figured it was her favorite color."

Toph Bei Fong, the shortest girl at Avatar High, and also the meanest, most stubborn students started to cry. The crowd swarmed around her, pointing and laughing at her humiliation. They would let her leave, she was trapped.

"Aww, she's crying! I think she needs her lover!"

"Not so tough now, are you shortie?"

"Green looks so good on you!"

"Great work. You should be a writer!"

Several jokes were made at her. She wrapped her rms around her paint covered body, and sunk to the floor, sobbing furiously.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, her voice suprisingly loud for someone so small. Teachers and other faculty came to investigate the noise, and why no one was in there classes. Coach Kyoshi picked up one of the papers.

"I want to know exactly who is responsible for this!" she yelled, silencing the halls.

"It was Toph!"

"Yeah, she wrote it!"

"She couldn't keep it a secret any longer!"

"Check the handwriting!" students yelled, all of them to excited to blame Aang for finally getting back at the girl they all hated more than Azula.

"Several teachers began to send students off to class, making it easier for them to reach the still sobbing Toph. Kyoshi touched her on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked. She helped Toph up, and walked her towards the nurses office, dodging paperballs from students irratated by the things she'd written about them.

Aang watched as Kyoshi and Toph made their way out of the crowded halls. Toph's shoe caught on his, causing her to fall to the floor. The crowd erupted in laughter again.

"GET BACK TO CLASS!!!!" Kyoshi shouted. Scared students rushed shaken to class, afraid of the gym teacher.

_What have I done? _Aang thought to himself. _What on earth have I done?_

XXXXXXX

Toph sat on one of the creaky cots in the nurses station. The nurse, and her creepy cat who she always carried with her, Miugi, always had ways of making students relax.

"Are you alright, dear?" the old woman asked.

Toph nodded.

"Do you know who did it?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like me to call your parents?"

"No!" Toph shouted. She'd die of even more humiliation if her parents came and made a fuss over this.

The nurse handed her a damp towel. Toph wiped the green off her face, out of her hair, and off her shirt. The persian cat jumped on the cot next to her and purred. Toph smiled slightly.

"I know high school can seem like hell, but just think about it. You only get to be a teenager once," the elderly nurse said.

"That doesn't make sense. I can never come back to this place ever gain," Toph said, wiping the sticky green paint on the towel. "Today is the worst day of my life."

"Yes, but this is the worst day of your life so far. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be even worse. Maybe this entire fiasco will be on the internet,spread all over the news like that video of the girl getting bet up by her friends. You'll be a star!"

"You're insane, arent you?" Toph asked.

"That's right!" the nurse said. "Keep the towel. It will be a gracious reminder of the best high school day you've ever had."

XXXXXXX

Toph walked into the deserted hallway. It was littered with copies of her entries. Poems, letters to Aang that she had been to chicken to send, everything she had ever had on her mind. There it was. All over the hallway. Now everyone knew her secrets, even the one who they were about.

She started out of the building and into the school parking lot. She reached her car and stopped when something caught her eye. Aang was standing right behind her.

She wanted to scream and run away, but she couldn't. She knew she needed to take things head on. Like a rock. But the way Aang looked at her, sad, confused, and slightly amused –probably at how she was covered in paint. She really wanted a shower- still made her want to crawl to the bottom of the ocean and stay there.

"Hi, Toph," he said. It looked like he was in pain about something. She shifted on her feet.

"What, you here to laugh at me to?" she said, looking at the ground.

"No, I wanted to say something. What happened back there was really…..bad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. But Sokka had this idea and I-"

"Wait, you made that up? IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS TO ME?!?!?" she screamed.

"Well, the paint was all Katara. But I didn't do anything. Suki read it over the intercom, and Sokka rigged it and made the copies. I didn't do anything! I found your diary the other day and-"

"How could you do something like this? _Why _would you do something like this?" she yelled at him.

Aang was getting impatient. He was trying to explain himself but he could barely get a word in.

"It wasn't my idea! I wanted to put it back but-"

"Oh, I get it. This was for your little ego trip, huh? Now you're mr. popular, arent you? You pull a prank, so everybody can worship you, huh? 'Oh, look at me! I'm the perfect model student at Avatar high! I can humiliate people in a desperaate attempt to boost my social status!'"

"Listen to me!" Aang yelled. He grabbed Toph's shoulders and pushed her up against her car, looking strait into her eyes.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I only came out here to apologize. The only reson I let it go this far was because I'm sick of you. We're all sick of you. Nobody likes a mean person. Now you know what it feels like to be somebody that you always pick on. You know what it feels like to be me." Aang turned and walked away. He heard a car door open.

"Aang?" Toph called. He spun back around to face her. She was holding some sort of package. She shoved it towards him. It was a new lock for his bike. Instead of using a key, this one had a combination.

"The last one was too easy to pick. Your bike was behind the school shed the whole time. I wanted to teach you a lesson." She opened the front door of her car and threw it into drive, sppeding away from the school.

XXXXXXX

Toph wore a hood and shades to school that following week. She had sipped school for a while, but decided to return, convincing herself that she wasn't afraid of anyone. Now that the truth was out, she didn't care. She heard people whisper as she walked down the hallway. She threw her books in her now green locker and stormed off to class without saying a word or bothering anyone.

"Today we will be examining different cells. Each of you has slides. I want you all to record wha you see," the science teacher said. Toph hadnt said a word to anyone, and so far, no one said a word to her. She sighed when the lunch bell rang. She couldn't bring herself to enter the cafeteria, where she would definently hear all conversation stop once she entered. So she hid in the bathrooms. Waiting until the dark period ended. When she entered the halls again, she was almost relieved that no one spoke, or even tried to laugh at her again.

_Maybe they all forgot. And I was worried. This blew over pretty quickly,_ she thought. She noticed the halls were a little too quiet from its usual buzz. When she rounded the corner to her locker after school, she saw several people standing by it, snickering. They all scattered when she arrived. It was left over pictures from her diary. She still had to find it, then burn it, cursing the person who invented the stupid things anyway.

She continued to walk away from the lingering laughter that chased her down the hallway. "Hey, Toph," Aang said when he walked past her. She stared at him, awestruck. _Why is he talkin to me? _she thought.

"Listen, thanks for the bike lock. I knew the whole lock-and-key thing would fail one day," he said.

_He's smiling. Aang is smiling at me. A real smile! Its not forced or angry or sarcastic or anything! _She thought to herself. _Why is he being so nice? It must be another trick._

"Uh, no problem. I…yeah." She paced away as quickly as possible. She tried to fight back a smile of her own as she walked out of the building.

"Hey, there's miss casablanca now."

"Awww, her romeo just rejected her. How sad."

"Hey kid, I don't appreciate the stuff you wrote about me in that little journal of yours."

Toph spun around and said "It wasn't for you to see!"

"Yeah," the guy said. She recognized Jet. "I know. Only a loser would write like this. '_I want to tell him so badly, but I'm really afraid'"_ he recited.

"Stop it." Toph said between clenched teeth.

"_I see the way he looks at other girls, and the way they sometimes look at him. I'm not the only one who feels this with him. But who can I trust?"_

"Cut it out or I'll-"

"_last night I had a dream about him. It felt so real. We were on a beach- someplace tropical. He told me he loved me and then he said that he's never even look at another woman. He said I'd be his until my last breath. It was so romantic. In the dream, I was so close to giving myself to him, but- like always, my stupid alarm woke me up and I had to take a cold shower. That's the second night in a row. I wonder if tonight I'll-"_

"STOP IT!!!" Toph screamed. She lunged at Jet, kicking and pulling at him. Her fist connected with his eye, and again with his jaw. Some of his friends pulled her off, when a crowd formed.

"How does it feel to know the whole school hates you?" Jet asked, rubbing his jaw. "Now everyone knows your pathetic little secret. If I were you, I wouldn't come back." It sounded like a threat. Jets friends pushed her to the ground and walked away laughing. People in the crowd looked at her with pity, then walked away. She gathred her books. A pair of hands were helping her stack them into a pile.

"Don't listen to Jet. He's just a big jerk. He's been even worse since Katara dumped him a couple months ago," Aang said, picking up Toph's books for her.

She mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and reached out for her books. Aand started walking towards her car instead.

"He thinks he can get away with everything, and he's kind of a know it all because he went to jail. All he stole was some jelly candies, but its not exactly grand theft, am I right?" he said beaming. Toph just staired at him like he was an alien.

"I-it was a joke. See, stealing is a misdemeanor, you hardly get any time for it. He was bragging about how he spent the night in jail, but the local news paper said he was in there for like an hour, begging to be let out," he said smiling again. Toph continued to stare at him.

"I get it. It was funny," she said quietly. She opened her car door and took her books from him. Her heart skipped a beat when his fingers brushed hers. She turned and looked at him. He was wearing an expecting look on his face.

"What?" she said, wondering why he was staring at her that way.

"N-nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking away.

"Hey, Aang?" she called. He turned around. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. He walked back towards her.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Arent you mad at me?" she asked puzzled.

"No! why would I be mad at you. You havent done anything wrong."

"But the whole……" Toph sighed. She didn't want to bring it up again. Ever. "The diary thing. I thought you would be mad. People are spreading rumors, and……" she trailed off. She didn't know what else to say.

"Toph listen. What happened last week was wrong. I'm not saying you didn't have it coming-" she scowled "but it was still pretty harsh. And I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to make amends. Besides, friends do nice stuff for each other all the time. You, with the bike lock. Now, no one will ever guess the combination," he said enthusiastically.

"You set it to your birthday, didn't you?" Toph asked stepping into her car.

Aang's face fell. "How'd you guess?" he asked stunned. Toph burst out laughing. It was the first time she'd laughed in days, and it felt good, for once. It wasn't at someone elses expence. Well, sort of. Aang shut the car door for her and drove away. One word stuck in her head.

_Friends, _she thought. _He siad we were friends. Well, it's a start._

She was right. They were inseperable from then on. On their first day of college, Aang asked Toph out. She said no to get back at him for making her wait so long. He was crushed, but she surprised him by showing up in his room with pizza, candles and a whitney houston cd she stole from her room mate. They turned it off and chucked it out the window after listening to 30 seconds of it because Toph decided it was time for their first kiss.

They only went out when she wanted to, which was about 10 minutes after Aang asked her. They kissed when she wanted because Aang was too nervous. But Aang surprised her one day by grabbing her in between one of her classes. He'd run all the way across campus so he could tell her he loved her.

Almost ten years after that horrifying day in high school, Toph was in the bathroom of a hotel in Cancun for her honey moon. She thought about a diary that she used to keep, something about a dream she had with Aang on a beach, it was tugging at her memory. She sifted through clothes and other items for the one thing she'd always carried when she was traveling away from home. An old padlock, and a towel with green paint on it, permanently stained.

~*~*~*

**Sooooo, what do you think? its the longest thing i've ever written!!!! i think it turned out pretty good. And of course, its totally taangy!!!!! this is the last chapter in the conflict mini series. i'll make another in a few days when my carpal tunnels stops flaring up. see what i go through for you guys? i want more reviews. if i dont get 10, you'll never see me again.**


	8. Best Sleep Ever

**I'm back! Okay, so I know most of you are royally pissed but guessie guessie? My sister broke MY laptop! Can you believe it? So all year I was trying to replace it (which I didn't) and then my dad lost his job so we had to move (the economy sucks) so yeah. Here it is, the latest chapter of Some Party! Wooo!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Aang was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He kept staring at the blind earth bender sleeping next to him. He knew they shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. They weren't even together! But they both were so tired that they just collapsed.

Aang knew that there was still more work to be done. He was sure he had bruises on him. He had never fought so hard in his 19 years! The rebellions were getting worse. Entire hordes of people- warriors and benders alike- were attacking. And though untrained, they were still dangerous to the public. Aang needed his rest, especially after today.

He and Toph had been fighting more than the Earth Kingdom guards, more than the people who were skilled enough to fight back. There were just too many. Even though the rebels hardly knew how to fight or bend, they had fear on their side. Towns would be over run by hundreds, even thousands of them. They all wore the same black bands tied around their arms. Each town they came too, they had the same demands.

"Bring us the Fire Lord, so the _real_ war can end."

They wanted Zuko's blood. They knew he had connections all over the earth kingdom. But even though he had helped end the war, he was still responsible for contributing to it. He'd storm into towns, causing fear and mayhem. Burning buildings, searching for the Avatar- his one chance of returning home.

They knew all the good Zuko had done. They'd seen and heard about it. Sure, he was a good fire lord. But to the rebels, he was still the enemy.

Toph sighed in her sleep. She had grown beautiful in the years after the war. She only would never admit it to herself. Many suitors had tried, and failed, to get Toph to finally settle down, have children. Become the obedient wife she was destined from birth to become.

But it wasn't so easy for those suitors to convince Toph why she should get married. Or even, why she shouldn't pound them into the ground for suggesting it.

Aang smiled at his tough little friend. She was still the shortest in the group. But she made up for it by being one of the most powerful benders Aang had ever known. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But still, he couldn't help but feel protective of her. He wondered why he felt he needed to jump in front of every attack that was aimed for her.

He wondered why he had to nearly get himself killed for watching her back, when he should have been watching his. So many untrained benders, filled with rage, were coming for them. And Aang would face all of them, alone, if it meant Toph wouldn't have to. If it meant that she could be safe for the rest of her life. Safe and happy and loved. Even if it meant coming to her house every day for the rest of his life, fighting off potential husbands that only saw a blind girl and a ton of money.

Aang knew Toph could take care of herself. But he didn't want her to. He wanted to do that part. He didn't know why, he just did.

He was tired after fighting in the hot sun for hours and hours. He was sore from the extensive bending. He hardly had the strength to carry an exhausted Toph to the closest Inn he could find, so that maybe, he could sleep one night in peace. But the inn keeper had other plans.

After slinging Toph over his shoulder and banging on the door, a grumpy old woman finally answered.

"Who thinks they can just come in here, unannounced, and after midnight! I was just getting to sleep!" she said as she opened the door.

"Uh… Sorry to bother you, Miss," Aang said, adjusting Toph again before she fell to the ground. "But my friend and I have had a long day and we need a place for tonight."

He could see the woman squinting her eyes and stepping too close. She had to be over a hundred years old.

"What? Speak up! I can't hear you!" she said to Aang.

"We need a room for tonight." Aang replied a little louder.

"I can't hear you. SPEAK UP!" the old woman shouted.

"Oh for heavens sake, I NEED A PLACE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!" he yelled. He was starting to get impatient.

"Aang, shutup! Some of us are very tired!" Toph said. Aang sighed and put her on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the old woman yelled.

"For crying out loud, lady! WE NEED A ROOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KID OF DAY WE JUST HAD AND WE NEED A PLACE TO SLEEP!" Toph yelled.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? But you both need to bathe. You look like you got in a fight with a Platypus Bear," the woman said, shuffling towards a cupboard. She got out a key and handed it to Aang.

"Here you go. A nice room for the lovely couple," she said smiling.

"We're not a couple!" Aang protested. But the woman was already moving toward the stairs. "Whats that?" she said. "You'll pay me double? Well, that's awful nice of you, young man. But we don't need any extra money," she replied. She began knocking on doors as she walked by.

"That's not what I said!" Aang yelled, embarrassed. Toph was right behind him, smirking, even though she was ready to pass out.

"What? You're ready for bed?" the old woman yelled. "You both need baths first! The honeymoon can wait!" she said.

"We're not married! We're just friends!" Aang yelled. He heard Toph start laughing behind him.

Three old women emerged from the doors that were knocked on. "Who's that Mi?" one of them asked. The first old woman, Mi, turned around. "What did you say? A bee? Where?" she asked.

Aang groaned and Toph sighed. "At this rate, we'll never get to sleep," she said.

"Forget about bees, Gi," Mi said. "We've got two honeymooners who need to wash up!"

"Oh, hello! I'm Gi. These are my sisters Mi, Li, and Ki," the second woman said. "Do you need a room?"

"LOOK, DAMMIT, WE ARE VERY TIRED! ITS BEEN ONE HELL OF A DAY AND WE BOTH NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, you don't need to shout," Mi said. "You two aren't the only ones on a honeymoon here."

"This is all your fault, Aang." Toph mumbled.

After finally getting to a wash room, the old women took Toph and pushed her on a basin filled with warm, soapy water. They scrubbed her head to toe, holding her arms and legs down so she wouldn't fight back, all the while trying to explain to her all the duties of a good wife. Aang could hear Toph trying to escape. When both of them were clean, they dressed them both in night clothes and sent them to bed.

Aang entered the room to find Toph already asleep in the only bed. He didn't want to sleep on the floor and he didn't want to disturb Toph. He knew from their travels how cranky she could get from lack of sleep. Instead he climbed into the comfy bed and tried to shut his eyes, but he couldn't. he couldn't stop staring at Toph.

He never noticed how pale and flawless her skin was. How long her hair had gotten over the years. It was down to her waist and it looked like she never cut it. She was in a form fitting, strapless night gown. It was skimpy, and he knew it was something she would never want to wear. He then remembered how Mi thought they were on a honeymoon; he smiled.

Aang wondered what his real honeymoon would be like. He imagined flying around to a far away place on Appa, a tropical island maybe. Being with someone he loved. Someone brave and smart. Someone who drove him crazy, but would never leave his side. Someone beautiful, and funny. Someone like…. Toph Bei Fong.

Aang's heart began to pound. _No! no way!_ Aang thought to himself. _Toph is my best friend! She's always there for me! Even if I did love her, she'd never love me back. She'd probably just hate me._

Aang stared at the beautiful girl laying next to him. He thought again of his honeymoon and a blush rose to his cheeks. He tried (and failed) not to think of what would happen if they were together, if it was a real honeymoon. He'd thought of sex before. He tried to ask Sokka about it, but then decided not to. It would be too awkward. He'd wanted to ask Zuko, but Zuko wasn't good with that kind of thing. Then, he wanted to ask Iroh. He imagined scratching his head at all the sayings and metaphors Iroh would say to him. So he was stuck.

"Aang…" Toph murmured in her sleep. She sighed again and rolled over. Her face was peaceful. _She's dreaming of me,_ Aang thought. He was curious and flattered at what she would be dreaming of. He smiled happily. At that moment, he was certain. He had no fear or doubts about what Toph would say or think about the moment when he would tell her he loved her.

"Aang…" Toph mumbled again. "I love you…. Don't go…" she said. _She loves me? Toph has loved me all this time?_ Aang thought. He felt his heart swell.

"I love you, too, Toph," he said. He held his breath and snuggled up next to her. He relaxed when she smiled in her sleep. She rested her head in his shoulder.

"And I'm not going anywhere."

Aang relaxed against the pillow. With his arm around his earth bending teacher, Aang quickly fell asleep. It was the best sleep he ever had.

XXXXXXX

**So, am I forgiven? Was that a good chapter? Did we love it? At first I wasn't felling it. Then I was like, screw it. Love it or hate it, its up there. Please review, they make me smile! **


	9. Vday, Dday

_Hope you all had a good Valentine's Day. My mommy was my valentine. She'll never leave me. Heh heh, twitch , NEVER. But no, i've never had a REAL valentine. Will someone be my valentine? JK this whole holiday is overrated. (seriously, i need one.)_

Wow, I hate Valentine's Day. It's not because i've never had a boyfriend (because I haven't) and because I have no one on this "special" day, (because I don't). Its these people who think its the most important day of their lives! They think that having a Valentine will complete their lives for ever, or some random crap like that.

Not me. I'm a realist. I know that only the truly desperate get overly worked up. And the REALLY desperate/insane people form anti-valentines day coalitions. Puh-leeze. No one cares how much you hate yourself.

My mother is getting waaaaaay to worked up over this. She spinkled a shit load of little red hearts all over the house. She even burnt her coveted heart shaped pancakes. She wanted me and my dad to take a bunch of pictures with goggly heart headbands on.

After choking down breakfast and escaping my mother's love wrath, I hurried off to school, the last place I wanted to be. They made us fill out some crappy survey to see how we matched up from people from our school. I would have thrown it away, but our stupid english teacher made it count as a grade.

"Hey, Toph," Aang said, cheery as usual. "I got a carnation!" he said, waving the flower in my face. The more people kiss ass to you, the more flowers you get. I have none, not suprising, and Aang has one. Once he reads who it's from, he'll be crushed. Disappointment in three...two...one...

"Aw man,! It's from Meng!" he said. No, I didn't buy him a fake flower so I could watch his spirit die. Am I enjoying it? A little. Poor kid. I almost feel bad. Almost.

"Stalkers count," I told him. He sighed and tossed the flower in the trash.

The rest of the day was a boring blur. Almost everyone wore red or pink, the lunch made horrible love puns (Come on, goochie goo fries? Kill me. Please, and make it quick. I would have made something awesome, like, wanna fuck fries? Or, crap, the condom broke milk.)

Finally, the bell rang. I could not get out of there quick enough.

"Did you get your results?" Aang asked after school. We were chilling at his house.

"Nah, I just walked out."

"Oh, well, I got mine." Aang said. Why couldn't he just let this go?

"Super."

"...And yours."

"Aang," I said flipping through the channels on his TV, "I really don't care-"

"Your perfect match is me."

"WHAT?" I said snatching the paper from his hands. Sure enough, there was my name. Dammit.

"Well...this is akward," Aang said. He tried to smile but I was glaring.

"I mean, do they really think we'd be a good match?" he said, smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, we'd just end up fighting all the time. _Oh Aang, kiss me,_" I said joking.

Aang laughed. "Oh, Toph. I love you sooo much. Your my forever girl!"

We were literally in tears. "This is so stupid!" I collapsed on the floor, holding my sides. I didn't realize Aang had already fallen. Our heads bumped and then _it _happened.

We kissed. My lips fell on his. They were so soft. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull away. Aang's hands were on my waist. I felt him lean in again, and pretty soon, we were making out.

I'm not sure who freaked out first, but soon we were both stammering and not looking at each other.

"I gotta go," I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. I sat in my car, trying to catch my breath. I jumped when someone tapped my window.

"Listen, Aang, I-"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Aang said, holding a fresh cut red tulip. He must've got it from a neighbors lawn.

I wasn't shocked when he reached down to kiss my cheek. "I'm glad you're my top choice," he said, turning back to his house.

Huh. That was... unexpected. I sped home, the sun setting, trying to clear my head.

When i got home, there were rose pedals all over the place. I dreaded climbing the stairs to my past my parents room. The noises they were making would scar anyone.

Okay, V-day isn't for pathetic losers. Its for people celeberating the one's their finally happy with. I'm glad i found mine.


	10. Enough

_This is the sequel to best sleep ever. It's kinda sad, but you'll get it eventually. Plus, more taangy goodness._

_I don't own avatar. Only Taangy and Some party, to which I am contemplating the names. _

Aang walked in from the storm and shook out his shoulder length hair.

_I don't have a choice,_ he remembered telling his 'wife'. _They'll recognize me any other way._

He took off his boots and his shirt and let them hang up in front of the fire place. He had started to hate the rain here. He'd started to hate everything. The rain that made up the winter season, the piercing lightning in the middle of the night, all down to the food. Did _everything _have to be spicy?

Aang sighed and sat down in the creaky chair in front of the fireplace, letting his breathing make the fire grow larger and smaller. In a way, he missed Zuko. He and Katara were still hiding in the southern water tribe. They'd gotten separated after the rebelloin attacked...and won.

"Who's there?" a soft voice called from the hall. He heard tentative footsteps begin to feel their way around, the wooden floors absorbing some of the vibrations.

"It's just me, Toph."

Toph appeared from around the corner, her hair loose and hanging down her back.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, watching as she put her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't bump into anything. It was like she was truly blind.

Aang reached out and took her hand, leading her next to him. "No," Toph replied. "I was waiting for you."

Aang knew how she felt about the lightning. She was restless at night, then irratable the next morning. He'd have to sleep in her room.

"How was work?" she asked, sitting on the floor next to his chair. She rested her head on his knee. He began absently stroking her hair.

"It was work," he said. Aang detested the Coal mines. They were dangerous and it was an odd day if someone didn't get hurt. He knew he had to do it. They needed money to pay for the 'shithole' as Toph deemed their house.

That was another thing he hated. This place changed Toph. She'd lost some of her nature while they were hiding here. She still had her temper, but her attitude had all but vanished. He missed his friend.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Aang chuckled. "I recall you saying that you'd never be a housewife," he teased.

A small smile appeared, then slowly vanished. "Things change," she said quietly.

Aang grew serious. Whether or not he liked it, he changed too. Those weekly trips to the country side to practice bending only made he and Toph angrier. They shouldn't have to hide anything about themselves. Or clean up the mess from earthbending.

Eventually, Toph stopped going, only leaving the house to go grocery shopping.

The bandits all but destroyed the earth kingdom. From the letters they recieved through the Order of the White Lotus, her parents were safe, as were the rest of their friends. Sokka and Suki were staying in the refurbished Air temple, and had a baby on the way.

Aang wished there were some way he could fix this. But they were immensly outnumbered. They all had no choice but to flee. The Fire Lord had to have his work sent to him through messenger hawk. Appa and Momo had to go with them. There was more space to hide. It was maddening.

Aang and Toph were pretending to be a young, married couple. They lived in the tiny cluster of about twenty shabby houses, just like their own, that made up the mining village. Aang took up the name Kuzon again. And Toph became Mai, of all people. "It's all I could think of. At least its firenation," she explained.

Kuzon's father was killed in the war before he was born. So, his mother fled to the colonies. After the Pheonix King was defeated six years ago, he moved back to the homeland. That's where he met Mai. Though she was blind, he was instantly in love with her. But her rich parents didn't approve.

So they eloped. Aang worked in the coal mines, and Toph learned to do chores. This was their lifestyle for the past eight months.

Toph sighed and stood, walking back to one of the bedrooms. He hated their situation. He hated how he couldn't love her to his fullest ability. He tried to keep his feelings at bay, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. He'd stroke her hair, or her hand. Something small, but it meant everything to him.

He wished he could go back to the night at the inn. How those old sisters thought they were married. He wished he could be that man again. He'd wake Toph up and confess everything to her.

Not that she didn't already know. He'd let something slip, something small, and suddenly she knew everything. The first time they talked about their love for one another had been a sad night, full of tears. They couldn't love each other now. But they promised, the second the world was fixed, they'd go and get married, for real.

Aang stood and stretched, staring down at the tattoos on his arms. It got unbearably hot in the coal mines, and he hated that he had to cover his head and arms. His co-workers teased him about it. But he told them that he was in a horrible training accident as a child, and that it was better if no one saw the scars.

Aang walked into Toph's bedroom and slipped under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling, loathing the world.

Thunder crashed. Toph flinched next to him. Aang took her hand under the covers. She squeezed back.

"Don't. It's not your fault," she said, flinching as thunder crashed again.

"I can't help but to feel guilty."

"Aang, please. You did all you could. You didn't go down without a fight, and thats what matters," Toph said smoothing her thumb over the back of Aang's hand.

Outside, the storm raged on. They laid there, hands together, for hours until the thunder began to fade into the background. Aang moved to get out of Toph's bed and return to his own room.

"Wait," she said, still squeezing his hand. "Stay the night."

"Toph, I can't."

"Please? Just for tonight. Or, until I'm asleep."

Aang sighed and laid back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and thought of his friends. His pets. The world he let down. He slowly began to drift off to sleep as the wind howled, whistling through the house.

Aang knew he needed to visit the Spirit World again. _Tomorrow, _he promised himself. _Since it's the weekend, no one will bother us._ Eventually, he began to snore as the thunder disappeared, leaving a steady, gentle shower to cover the lands.

Aang felt a small hand place itself on his chest. He ignored it at first, but he knew Toph knew he was awake. Toph moved herself so she was laying up against Aang, their head on the same pillow. She began to kiss his cheek, and trail her way down his neck.

"Toph-" he began, trying to control his breathing. "I can't. Not tonight."

Toph didn't stop. She continued to slide her hands down Aang's muscular chest. She put one leg over him, straddling his waist.

"Please, Aang," she said. Her voice was desperate and sad. This was the only way they could let out the frustrations of the new, chaotic world.

Aang groaned and gave in, gripping Toph's hips with both hands. He captured her lips with his own, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip. She released a contented sigh and opened her mouth to him, their tongues moving in a slow, erotic dance.

He felt that he couldn't give himself to Toph as completly as he wanted. Its not that he didn't enjoy the sex, he just wanted it to mean more than what they were making it. Here, it was all about need. The need for another human's touch. The need to be close to someone.

The wind whistled as it blew through the house.

Aang's mind roamed to his friends. He hadn't seen Appa or Momo in ages. His grip tightened on Toph's naked waist. He missed his friends. He missed snow. Blending in wasn't as nearly as much fun as it was when he was twelve.

Aang hated how the world was once again, in shambles. He hated how the Fire Nation was suffering more than anyone. The nation was poor from the war. Their main export was coal, and it was running low.

They began digging deeper into the mountains, the work becoming more and more dangerous. Cave ins and explosions were a part of the job. Their superviser was a wealthy man, who took more than was necessary from the salary. Aang grit his teeth, his anger fueling him.

He hated himself for letting the world get this way. It was one thing to be stuck in an iceberg, but somethignentirely different to be dragged away from the fight by your friends just to save yourself.

Aang thrusted faster. Toph leaned down and kissed him again, her dark hair spilling on his chest. He hated his house, his job, his boss, his co workers. He hated how he couldn't bend to save someones life. Aang growled and pushed harder, literally pounding into Toph.

He let his hate push him harder and faster. His blood pumped into his ears and his heart thundered in his chest, drowning out the sound of Toph's weak cries. He hated himself for letting the fire nation destroy his new life, seperate his new family, destroy the new world.

Above him, Toph moaned loudly in between pants. "Aang..." she whimpered, "I love you."

Aang pulled her down and crushed his lips onto hers. He couldn't help but feel protective of his pretend wife. She helped him cope, though it cost her her spunk. Aang moved deeper, getting a much appreciated groan. He surpressed a smile.

Toph, or Mai, seemed so much more delicate than the women of this land. She was sometimes picked on, though she'd never admit it. The other women would make snid remakrs about her height, her slim waist, how she dressed even.

"I'm blind you idiots," Toph would say. "How do you expect me to dress? And why does it even matter?"

"Well," one woman replied. "If I had a husband as handsome as Kuzon, I'd look my best no matter what was wrong with me. How can you even please him properly without being able to see? He has to teach you every time, doesn't he?"

The other woman laughed. Toph finished her shopping and tried to walk away, but the woman got in her path.

"You probaly can't even bear him children, can you? Look at how scrawny you are. He shouldn't have wasted his time on you. Neither should your parents. I bet all you did was order around servants and spend their money. You're worthless."

Toph tried to keep a straight face. She bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. She could feel the pathetic vibrations coming off the taller woman and contemplated ending them permanently.

"If I were you, I'd sell myself to the brothel. Maybe then you'd be worth something."

Aang was at work while this happened. The mine shaft was just a short walk from the village.

"Kuzon!" his supervisor yelled. If Aang hadn't repeated his alias over and over in his mind, he might have not answered. Aang dropped the heavy boulder and walked to the front of the shaft. "Yes?"

"Run down to the village," the fatter man said. He was dressed in the most ridiculous robes. He often took out his rage on the miners for getting them covered in soot. He spat on his ring then rubbed it on his robe.

"May I ask why?" Aang said, hiding his disgust for the man.

"Oh, yeah, your wife is in some sort of trouble-"

Aang was running as fast as he could without suspision. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Please, no. Please not let her have blown our cover! Toph, what have you gotten yourself into this time? _

Aang reached the center of the town, ready to rip off his disguise and fight to his best ability, when he got a decent look at what was going on.

Toph had some woman by her hair and, from what Aang could see, was pulling with all her strength. The woman just screamed.

"Get this psycho off me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She was weakly hitting Toph where ever her hands could reach.

Aang tried his best not to smile as he pushed his way past the meek crowd and picked up his wife.

"Come on, Mai," he said, plucking the smashed fruit from her slightly ripped clothes. "Let's go get you cleaned up. And we need to work on that temper of yours."

Aang apologized to the woman and walked Toph back to their house. Aang knew it was better not to question her, so later on he got the whole story, every disturbing detail, from an older woman who was passing by.

Aang felt Toph's walls tighten around him. He groaned and moved faster, the pain of release only mere moments away. He felt sorry for Toph that night. She was quiet, no matter what Aang said. When she moved to go to bed he stopped her, and gave her the most amazing kiss he could muster.

He tangled one hand in her silky hair as the other hand went towards her back. She smiled for the first time in weeks after that kiss. Then she stumbled, as if drunk, back to her room.

Toph cried out, her walls tightening and collapsing around Aang's member. He groaned as release ripped through him. He moaned as a hot streak of seed shoot out of him with every thrust. He shivered finally as Toph collapsed onto his chest.

Aang ran his fingers through Toph's long hair as he caught his breath. She hissed when he moved his sensetive shaft from her wet core. He watched the lightening fade in the distance from the window.

"Toph?" he said nuzzling his face into her hair. He took a long slow breath, inhaling.

"Hmmm?" she said groggily.

Aang stroked her back with his land. He enjoyed the smoothness of her hot skin. "You're enough."

She sat up and looked in his direction. "What?"

"You're enough," he repeated. "Enough that I don't go insane hiding here. Brave enough to go out alone, everyday, and try to make it. And beautiful enough," he said trailing a finger down her cheek bone. "You know I don't care about fancy clothes. You could wear nothing, and I'd still love you."

Toph laughed. "I know you would. In fact, if everynight was as good as this one, I just might start going nude." Aang laughed and stared down at his lover. She'd have bruises on her hips if he kept being as careless as he just was.

"I could get used to that," Aang said. "I never did like all that extravagant, glamarous stuff anyway. I'm just a simple monk."

"No, you aren't," Toph said. Aang could tell by her voice that she was about to go to sleep.

"What do you mean?"

"A monk wouldn't have done what we just did. Or, enjoyed it," Toph replied.

Aang tilted her head and kissed her again. She moved again so she was straddling.

"A monk would definently not done that," Aang agreed. He trailed his hands down her back and grabbed her butt.

"And you do know how to please me," Aang said. He watched her face go from confused, to annoyed then to happy.

"Admit it, we wouldn't have lasted nearly as long if I hadn't."

"Well, we would have found a way," Aang replied. "And besides," he said, staring intently at her face and watching every expression as he slipped a finger inside of her. "It's all a learning experience. Before all this happened, I wouldn't have had the courage to do this."

Toph sighed above him. "You really did need some coaxing with that one." She sid biting her lip. She closed her eyes and began rocking in time with Aang's hand.

Aang smiled at the girl he loved. He'd find a way to get them away from this town. At least he had Toph by his side. She was enough for him.


End file.
